Fate Caused Us To Collide
by BolinxKorra24
Summary: Cynthia and Steven have always known each other, but never really talked. Until one faithful day up in the mountains, they slowly begin realize what kept them from continuing on in their separate but similar lives. They can deny all they want, but for how long can they keep the truth from themselves?
1. Meeting At Mt Coronet

**Hello! This is my first Pokemon fanfiction so please bear with me! I love Lolishotashipping so I decided to write this (Since unfortunately, there aren't many fanfictions on these two together) Please remember to review in the end! ;)**

* * *

It was just another day in Sinnoh, sunny outside with few clouds out. Cynthia had decided to explore Mt. Cornet for the fun of it. She got off her garchomp and was ready to return her back to her pokeball. Garchomp looked uncertain at first.

"It's ok, Garchomp," Cynthia laughed lightly. "We've been to these mountains before, not much danger. I'll call you out if I need to ok?"

Garchomp still looked doubtful, but allowed her trainer to return her.

Cynthia began to explore once more in the beautiful mountains. No matter how many times she's been here before, she was always fascinated by the beauty of Mt. Cornet. Not looking where she was going and it was kind of dark in the cave, Cynthia slammed into someone as they fell onto the floor.

"Oof!" The person said as Cynthia landed on top of them.

The champion found herself lying on top of the stranger. She opened her eyes and stared at the stranger in surprise and embarrassment. The stranger was a young man who looked no older than 30 years. He had blue-silver colored hair and had a red tie that was tucked into his shirt which was black with purple patterns. Cynthia instantly realized who he was. It was Steven Stone, former champion of Hoenn. She heard that he had given up his position to his friend Wallace less than a year ago; no one knew why he had given up such an important title.

"I'm so sorry!" Cynthia exclaimed while quickly climbing off of Steven and helping him up.

"Its okay, the cave is pretty dark so it's not your fault," Steven replied giving Cynthia a warm smile.

Then he peered closer at Cynthia and realization hit him.

"You're Cynthia right? Champion of Sinnoh?" Steven asked.

She nodded. "And you're Steven Stone, former Champion of Hoenn."

They continued to talk and walking around the cave.

"So, Steven, what are you doing here in Sinnoh?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm just exploring the mountains in hope of finding rare stones."

Cynthia was puzzled. "That's it? What else do you do besides finding and collecting rocks?"

Steven looked at her; there was no anger in his blue eyes, only amusement. "Well, I really enjoy doing this, it may sound very simple and boring, but to me it's fun and relaxing. Every time I find a stone, I wonder what kind of journey it had to be here and what kind answers it has relating to mountains. It's also very relaxing because it helps me forget about all my worries in the world and just explore."

Cynthia stared at him with admiration. She hesitated before asking. "Do you mind if I join you? I came here to explore the mountains, just like you, so…" Cynthia couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She was only asking to find rocks with him

Surprise lit Steven's eyes. Then he smiled. "No not at all, it's actually more fun with more people joining."

* * *

As they explored the caves in the mountains, Cynthia began to learn more about Steven. But whenever she asked the question about why he had given up his position as champion, the steel-type trainer would either not answer or make a failed attempt to change the subject. Cynthia decided not to ask anymore, if Steven didn't want to answer then she shouldn't force him to.

Steven stopped in his tracks for a moment to examine one part of the cave wall. Cynthia stared at him in confusion.

"Aron, come on out!" Steven tossed out a pokeball as the tiny steel-type pokemon let out a loud squeal of excitement. It then charged at the wall with much force, causing some stones to fall out.

"Thanks Aron," Steven replied, petting it on its head before returning Aron back to its pokeball. He walked over to the fallen stones and began to examine them.

Cynthia just watched from behind him and began to look around the cave.

"Huh, isn't this strange…" He murmured, half to himself.

Cynthia's attention snapped back to him. "What's wrong?"

Steven didn't reply for a few moments. "I found a prism scale… I thought you could only find those in Unova?"

The champion walked over to him and took the prism scale. "Yeah, I found plenty of those in Undella Town, but I never found them here…"

"Hmm, I guess we'll never know." Steven murmured as Cynthia gave the evolution "stone" back.

"Wait what? I thought you researched about stones you come across every time, aren't you going to do the same with the prism scale?"

He shook his head. "Unova is far from Sinnoh, there's no way to explain how this got here if it's not native to this region."

"Maybe a pokemon was holding it?"

"No, why would a pokemon take a prism scale, travel all the way to Sinnoh just to leave it here?"

There was silence. Steven turned around to face Cynthia and saw that it was starting to get dark outside.

"I think it's time to go back now, don't you?"

Cynthia nodded and followed him out.

"So where are you going now?" She asked him.

"I was thinking about maybe traveling to Unova."

"Oh, okay." Cynthia was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to stay in Sinnoh awhile longer.

Steven saw the disappointment on her face and laughed. "Don't worry I'll visit once in awhile." He sent out his skarmory and was about to take off when Cynthia asked.

"Why don't you stay for the night? My grandma's house isn't too far from here."

"No, its fine, I don't want to bother you anymore." Steven said with another heartwarming smile.

Cynthia had seen that smile many times on many different people. Most of the time, it was fake, but there was something different about Steven's smile that was real but made her heart leap for joy every time.

He was about to leave when he hesitated. "Actually, Cynthia…"

"Yes?" Cynthia answered almost immediately.

"Now that I think about it, I don't need this prism scale, maybe you can take it? Plus, I've been thinking about giving something to you as a gift to remember me by."

Steven handed the pretty scale to Cynthia as she felt a blush creep in.

"Thank you," She murmured.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, Champion." Steven replied smiling before taking off and friendly waving to her. She waved back and when he was almost out of sight she sighed heavily.

She had only met Steven a couple of times at the Champion Conferences before he gave up his title. When they would spot each other in the halls of the Conference building they would just exchange greetings. Even then, there was nothing about him that made Cynthia's heart pound like crazy until now. Cynthia didn't understand why he made her feel like this. So she shrugged, hoping to get him out of her mind for now.

* * *

As Steven was sitting on his skarmory as it flew in the nearly dark sky, he kept on thinking about Cynthia. Whenever she smiled, his heart would skip a beat. Steven never really experienced this before so he was very confused.

"Well, whatever it is, I still hope we'll meet again soon." Steven thought.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Please review and share your thoughts with me! Also, please no flame! Thank you for reading! ;)**


	2. Just Another Ordinary Trainer

About a week after meeting with Cynthia in Mt. Coronet, Steven traveled to Unova to explore Twist Mountain and Chargestone Cave. The former Champion found fossils and many other evolution stones. This had brought him joy to have found these.

"Isn't this amazing Aron? Look how many fossils and stones we found!" Steven exclaimed.

Aron rolled his eyes and gave him a look that said, _Of course I know! I found those _for_ you!_

But Steven didn't pay attention to his pokemon, only staring at his collection like a boy who found a full jar of candy.

"Why don't we stop by Undella Town for a day or two? It'll be nice to relax by the ocean once in awhile." Steven suggested, since he grew up in Mossdeep City he was used to living near the ocean. Aron shook it's head at the mention of the ocean.

Steven laughed. "I know you don't like water, but I get kind of homesick sometimes, you know?" The Iron Armor Pokemon just sighed and followed its trainer.

* * *

Cynthia had decided to travel to Unova to research about the legendary pokemon there, so she was staying at her friend's villa in Undella Town for the time being. The Sinnoh Champion had also wanted to enjoy the nice ocean breeze once in awhile and going to other regions. Cynthia sighed as she stared at her laptop as her glaceon just yawned and curled up on the table next to her. She had been stuck in the villa the whole day, doing nothing but researching on the laptop.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air, ok?" Cynthia called to someone else in the villa.

Without waiting for a reply, Cynthia walked out of the villa and took a deep breath. She stretched then looked around to saw a familiar blue haired man walking toward the beach.

"Steven?" She called uncertainly.

The man turned around and stared at her in surprise. "Cynthia?"

Cynthia walked over to him. She had totally forgotten that Steven told her that he was going to Unova.

"It's good to see you again Steven," Cynthia replied.

"I kept thinking about you, it seems like forever since we've met at Mt. Coronet." Steven agreed, as Cynthia blushed slightly.

"And I'm guessing you went and collected more stones?"

Steven nodded. They stood there for a few moments in silence.

"So…" Steven began. "What are you doing here in Undella Town?"

"Oh, I'm just researching about the legendary pokemon. Since my friend has a villa here and is almost never around, she said I could stay here." After a few moments of hesitation, Cynthia asked, "Would you like to come in the villa with me?"

Steven shook his head. "No, I don't want to bother you anymore."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes. "That's what you said when we were at Mt. Coronet. Really, it's no trouble, I don't mind at all."

The steel-type trainer sighed. "Ok, thank you."

She led him to the villa before stopping and turning around to face him. "Oh yeah, before I let you come in, you should know that I came here with someone else too."

"Really?" Steven asked looking somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah, I also came here with my niece."

"So it's not a guy," Steven murmured, relieved.

"What?

"Nothing. So what's wrong with having your niece with you?" He asked, confused.

"Well… she can be a little annoying at times also stubborn and would probably challenge you to a battle right when you walk into the villa. Just wanted to you to get a heads up so you're prepared." Cynthia said, looking a little nervous.

"No it's fine, I love children!" Steven exclaimed.

Cynthia laughed. "Well, she's actually…" She trailed off as she opened the door. "Shirona!" She called.

A 16 year old girl walked into the living room with a leafeon walking next to her. She had golden-brown hair that went a little longer than shoulder length, and friendly icy-blue eyes.

"Hello, there, who are you? My name's Shirona," The girl introduced herself with a warm smile. Before Steven could answer her, "Wait, you're Steven Stone, aren't you? The former Champion of Hoenn?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Shirona." Steven answered returning the smile.

Shirona's eyes sparkled with interest. "Can we have a battle? Please? I've been wanting to battle a Champion besides Aunt Cynthia."

"Not now, Shirona let Steven rest for a bit, he's had a long day." Cynthia replied, looking a little annoyed that her niece was bothering their guest already with a battle.

Steven laughed. "It's okay, Cynthia, I have no problem with battling Shirona, it's also been far too long since I've battled someone."

They walked outside, leaving the Sinnoh Champion sighing with defeat.

Shirona had already sent out her hydreigon into battle against Steven's metagross.

"Hydreigon, use flamethrower!" Shirona ordered.

"Metagross, iron defense." Steven told his pokemon calmly.

Metagross obeyed his trainer and took Hydreigon's attack head on. When the smoke cleared, Metagross looked at Hydreigon with a smirk.

"Use hammer arm." Metagross lunged forward and smashed it's arm right into Hydreigon with full force, which sent the dark pokemon flying into the ocean.

"Hydreigon, get up!" Shirona demanded but then saw her pokemon had washed back up ashore and already fainted. She returned the pokemon and glared at Steven for a few moments.

"Absol, use sucker punch!" As soon as the pokemon came out of its pokeball it attacked Metagross. But the Iron Leg pokemon was still standing, appearing to be unfazed by the attack.

"Use hammer arm," Steven ordered. Looking on pitifully as the Absol was thrown into Shirona and had fainted from the attack.

Shirona again returned Absol back and this time sent out Samurott.

"Use retaliate!" Samurott attacked Metagross, who was now looking like he was trying. "Now use megahorn!" as the pokemon lunged at Metagross.

Metagross had finally fainted after the double attack. Cynthia, who was watching, sighed and shook her head.

"She's not thinking again."

Steven had sent out his second pokemon which was Aggron. Shirona, knowing the type advantage, was smirking.

"Samurott! Use hydro pump!"

"Aggron, thunder!" The Iron Armor pokemon summoned a huge bolt of thunder that leads to Samurott fainting immediately. Shirona was looking on in disbelief. She was now down to her last pokemon, Leafeon, which wasn't good since Aggron could easily win the battle.

"Alright, Leafeon, let's be careful, you've seen all of Aggron's tricks." The Verdant pokemon nodded and jumped into the battle field.

"Use Sunny Day!" She ordered. Leafeon glowed as it used sunny day, making the sun begin to shine with much heat. Due to Leafeon's ability Chlorophyll, it doubled Leafeon's speed greatly.

"Aggron, use iron tail!" Steven told his pokemon. Aggron was about to slam its heavy tail when Leafeon dodged swiftly.

"Now, Leafeon, use solarbeam!" Leafeon glowed before launching a huge beam that seemed to hit Aggron. As the smoke began to clear, Leafeon let out a cry as Aggron used double-edge.

"Now it's my turn to use a double attack," Steven replied. "Use iron tail once more Aggron!" After being dazed by the attack, Leafeon wasn't ready to dodge as Aggron's tail slammed into its body, sending Leafeon flying before smacking back onto the ground.

"Leafeon!" Shirona shrieked and ran over to her pokemon. Leafeon had fainted. She returned it back to its pokeball and glared at Steven as he returned Aggron back.

Steven walked up to her. "That was an excellent battle, Shirona. I'll be happy to battle you again another time." He gave her a warm smile. Shirona kept glaring at him before getting up and running away toward Undella Bay. Cynthia walked up to him.

"I'm sorry about my niece, she always does this. Charging into battle without thinking then if she loses, she can't take it and runs away and hides for a few hours." Cynthia sighed before continuing. "Shirona needs to learn that you can't always win in battle."

Steven was silent for a few moments. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

The Sinnoh Champion shook her head. "No it's fine, she'll come back soon." Without saying anything else, they walked back to the villa together.

* * *

Steven opened his eyes and stared out the window from his bed. Cynthia had offered him to stay for the night, and due to the lack of rooms in the villa, they had to sleep in the same room but on separate beds. The steel-type trainer looked at the clock, it was almost midnight and Shirona hadn't returned yet.

"_Should I go look for her? It's already been several hours…"_ Steven thought.

He got up and quietly changed into his normal clothes and went outside. He walked around the town for a few minutes before finding her in Undella Bay, staring out into the ocean. Shirona heard Steven coming but didn't turn around.

"What do you want?" She asked as Steven sat down next to her on the sand.

"Me? Nothing, I was just wondering where you went." Steven replied laughing gently. "Why did you run away? It was only a battle."

The golden-brown haired girl sighed. "Since I'm the niece of the Champion of Sinnoh, everyone expects me to be just like her. And I've tried; my personality is similar in some ways. I've already tried to act like her too, but I can't, and I'll never be as good as she is at battling." As Shirona was talking, she was clenching something in her fist. Steven gently took the paper away and looked at it. It was a magazine and on the front cover it showed Shirona with her Hydreigon. Next to the picture it said "the cool and confident niece of Sinnoh Champion Cynthia." He opened the magazine to an article that read: "Shirona, niece of the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, is said to be cool and confident like her. However, she is not. Shirona may look like a calm 16 year old girl, who can take on any challenger, but she will never be as good as a battler as Cynthia. After losing against her aunt a month ago, Shirona has been losing against every battle since." Dried tears were all over the page as Steven read on in sympathy. "A few may respect her as a great Pokemon trainer, while many others just see her as just another ordinary trainer who can't even win against Lillipup even if she tried her hardest."

"They all expect me to be someone I'm not." Shirona said in a whisper. "So when I can't do something that Cynthia can, everyone then looks down on me. It's so frustrating to know that one mistake you do; everyone makes a big deal out of it." She wiped away the tears that began to form. "I just want to be free of all their expectations." She took the magazine in his hand, crumbled it and threw in the air. "Hydreigon, use flamethrower!" Shirona ordered as she sent out her dragon pokemon. Hydreigon burned the magazine until it was ashes. The ashes flew out into the ocean as a gentle breeze came by. Shirona sent her Hydreigon back into its pokeball.

Steven didn't know what to say. There wasn't much _to_ say. Then after a few minutes in silence, like nothing had happened, she asked giggling. "So how's it going with Aunt Cynthia and you?"

"Wha- what are you talking about? There's no-nothing going on be-between us!" Steven stammered looking away as a blush crept in.

"Don't be like that! I've seen the way you two looked at each other. I may be only a teenager, but I know what love looks like when I see it." She replied laughing.

"I repeat, there's NOTHING—" He broke off. "Wait, what you mean "you two?"

Shirona replied. "Ever since she's met you at Mt. Coronet, Cynthia can't shut up about you."

Steven stared at the girl. Then shook his head. "That's impossible, there's no way that Cynthia likes me, and I don't have any feelings for her. Cynthia's just a good friend."

Shirona shrugged. "Alright, believe what you want, it's not any of my business anyway."

Steven got up, not wanting to hear anymore. "We should be getting back to the villa."

"No, I'm fine, you go ahead, I'll come back soon, I promise."

The former Champion looked doubtful but nodded anyway. As he walked away, Shirona said, "By the way, I told Wallace about you and Cynthia."

Steven turned around. "WHAT?!" He shrieked.

"Calm down! People are trying to sleep, in case you didn't notice."

"NO! Don't you tell me to calm down! How could you tell Wallace of all people?! He is the WOREST person you could tell!"

"Aha! So there is something going on between you and Cynthia!" Shirona replied, not caring at all that Steven was furious.

"NO! There isn't! How did you even tell Wallace? He's at Hoenn!"

"Well, first of all, I'm related to Cynthia so of course I have Wallace's number! Second, he came here a few days ago to "admire the ocean!" and talking about beauty the whole time or some crap like that. So that's when I told him."

Steven was feeling nervous now. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'That's wonderful! It's about time Steven got himself a new girlfriend! Now that I think about it, he never had a girl—" Shirona burst out laughing before she could finish.

Steven started walking away again.

"Wait! Steven wait!" Shirona called running up to him.

He turned around, furious again. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought it was funny cuz, you know, I actually thought you looked cute and I was surprised you didn't have a girlfriend before…" Shirona was blushing and was looking at the ground the whole time. "I'm sorry, but I think you and Aunt Cynthia would be nice together."

Steven sighed. "It's fine. I never had a girlfriend before because I just never had the time; I was just always so busy."

"What about now? You don't look busy?" Shirona asked.

He sighed again. "Look, everything's just been so complicated lately and I'm tired so please let me go back to the villa and crawl into my nice warm bed?"

Shirona was silent for a few moments. "Wait, there's only two bedrooms in the villa so…" She looked at him in surprise. "Are you sleeping in the same room as Aunt Cynthia?"

Steven groaned and walked away as Shirona was skipping for joy.

"I knew it! Wait till I tell it to all the Hoenn gym leaders! They kept betting me that you and Cynthia weren't in a relationship!"

"YOU TOLD THEM TOO?!" Steven shrieked again. _"Well, going back to home to Hoenn isn't an option anymore." _He thought as he walked back to the villa to get some sleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I decided to add in Shirona as an OOC cuz she will be an important character later on. I named her Shirona cuz it's a cool name and she was named after Cynthia! I searched online and it said that Cynthia had a sister so I thought it would be fun to create a new character! Anyway, please review! ;)**


	3. Wallace

It was around 10:30 am when Cynthia had woken up. Steven was gently snoring a few feet away from her on a mattress on the ground. She had to admit, he did look kind of cute when he was asleep. Cynthia quietly got out of bed and after changing into a blue shirt and black pants; she went downstairs and found her niece was already awake, sitting on the couch and staring at nothing in particular. Shirona looked up as her aunt came down.

"Good morning," She replied.

"Good morning." Cynthia returned the greeting. "When did you come back yesterday?"

"Oh, around 1 am, by the way, Steven came looking for me." Shirona answered with a smirk. Cynthia didn't show any emotion.

"And?"

"We talked about stuff."

A question popped up in Cynthia's mind that she didn't dare ask. _"Did he say anything about me?"_ The 16 year old girl stared at the Champion of Sinnoh, her smirk returning.

"We also talked about what was happening between you two."

"And?" Cynthia asked a little too soon.

Shirona laughed. "Sorry, can't say. It's a secret between Steven and me." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care if he said anything about you?"

Cynthia just shrugged and pretended she didn't care. "Just wanted his opinion on me, you know if he thought I was weird or something."

Her niece just laughed. "Yeah right."

She glared at the golden-brown haired girl when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Shirona yelled, hopping of the couch. She opened the door and Cynthia groaned when Wallace appeared. "Wallace!" Shirona screamed and hugged him.

The Champion of Hoenn laughed and patted her head with affection. "It's nice to see you again, Shirona!"

She looked up with a smile on her face. "How are things going with Winona?"

The blue-haired man grinned. "Great! Last night we—"

"Wallace!" Cynthia glared at him. He blinked in confusion before realization lit in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

Cynthia sighed. "What are you doing here, Wallace?"

"How could you be so mean? We're fellow Champions, aren't we?" Wallace replied, putting his arm around Cynthia.

"Get out."

He pulled his arm away. "Anyway, I heard from Shirona that you and Steven are getting along great, if you know what I mean."

"Shirona told you that?" Cynthia asked, giving her niece the death stare.

"Yeah! She said that—" The golden-brown haired girl slammed the door on him. She whipped around at Cynthia and gave a nervous chuckle as her aunt loomed over her.

"What. Did. You. Tell. Him?" The Sinnoh Champion asked in a dangerously low voice. "Did you say that Steven and I are dating?"

Shirona stared at her. "Maybe." Cynthia groaned.

"He is never going to shut up about it!" She yelled.

"Actually, I just said that you guys are friends, maybe a little bit more than friends?" Shirona mumbled.

"Why did you have to tell him? Wallace, of all people! You know there's NOTHING going on between Steven and me!"

Seriousness appeared in the teenager's eyes. "Are you sure about that, aunt? Is there really nothing going on? I've seen the way you've looked at him, how you couldn't stop talking about Steven since you've met him. It's time you stop lying to yourself and face the facts that are right in front of you." With that, Shirona opened the door and walked outside, Wallace still standing outside trying to eavesdrop, leaving Cynthia thinking.

* * *

Steven yawned as he woke up. The former Champion had heard people talking, yelling and a door slam, then there was just silence. Though he was too tired to make out what they were saying. He looked at the clock, it was 12. Steven shot out of bed and changed quickly. He ran downstairs and saw Cynthia sitting on a couch and looking out the window. The sun's rays settled on her, making her appearance even more dazzling. Cynthia turned around and saw Steven staring at her with awe. She smiled.

"Good morning, Steven. Did you sleep well?"

Steven nodded. "I'm sorry I slept late, I'll leave as soon as I can!"

Cynthia waved it off. "No, it's fine! You can stay as long as you want! It's fun to have more people in the villa anyway. I don't mind at all if you want to stay with us for awhile."

Steven was about to protest when he thought. _"Stay with them for awhile? That's actually not bad; I get to see Cynthia _every _day!"_ He hesitated before nodding. "Only if it's okay."

Cynthia stared at him and giggled. _"She's cute when she giggles…" _"What's wrong?" He asked.

The golden-haired lady pointed at his hair. "Your hair's kind of messed up!" Steven blushed with embarrassment. She shook her head. "No! Don't be embarrassed! You actually look really cute that way!" There was an awkward pause.

"Um, Cynthia, there was something I wanted to ask you; I know it's kinda awkward but…" Steven hesitated. Cynthia's heart skipped a beat before freezing when he asked: "Is there anything going on between us?"

There was a moment of silence. "Shirona talked to you about it, right?" Cynthia guessed as Steven nodded. "Do _you_ think there's something going on between us?"

He didn't say anything. Then the steel-type trainer gave a failed laughed. "No, that's impossible! I mean we're just friends right?"

Hurt sparked in Cynthia's eyes for a moment. She gave a fake laughed too. "Of course, I was just wondering." She got up and opened the door. "I have some errands to do; I was waiting until you woke up to tell you. Can you keep an eye on Shirona while I'm gone? I'll be back around 7." Steven nodded as she closed the door. He then groaned and slammed his head against a wall.

"Damn it," He muttered.

* * *

Wallace and Shirona were walking around on the sand in Undella Bay.

"So, Shirona, do you have any water pokemon?" The teenager rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I have a Samurott." She answered and sent out the pokemon.

Wallace's eyes gleamed in interest. "Wow!" He breathed as he admired her Samurott as it sweat dropped.

Before he could say anymore, Steven appeared before them, his eyes were furious.

"It's your fault!" He accused, pointing at Shirona.

"What?"

"If you had just minded your own business, Cynthia and I wouldn't have been talking whether there was something going on between us! Now, she hates me!" The steel-type trainer took a step forward. Samurott moved in front of Shirona, his eyes glaring at Steven as if saying, _"You take one more step toward my trainer and you'll be in the hospital!"_

"Steven, calm down." Wallace said, standing next to Samurott, with unusual seriousness in his eyes. "It's not her fault. Okay, maybe she _should_ have minded her own business but isn't what you said to Cynthia your own fault?"

"Wallace, stay out of this." He glared at the Hoenn Champion. But Steven still knew he was right, and stared at Shirona, whose icy-blue eyes was full of emotion. Shock? Fear? Anger? Steven said nothing else. He just turned his back to her, like the thought of even looking at her was like drinking poison. He then walked away, as the golden-brown haired girl began to break down into tears.

* * *

It was around 10 when Shirona and Wallace came back to the villa. Steven and Cynthia were relieved when they saw her. Cynthia hugged her niece.

"Where were you? When I came back 3 hours ago, Steven said he hasn't seen you and Wallace since noon!"

"Don't worry; I just took her around the region for fun." Wallace answered.

Cynthia looked annoyed.

"Hey, Shirona," Steven said as Cynthia and Wallace were arguing. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Shirona shook her head. "No, it's my fault, I shouldn't be spreading rumors like this to everyone when there not true."

"Well, I wanted to give you this." Steven handed her a pokemon egg. She stared at it with awe. "It's really close to hatching."

Shirona took the egg and placed gently on the couch. "Thank you, Steven," and hugged him.

After eating a quick dinner and Wallace leaving finally, Steven and Cynthia were in the living room.

"Cynthia, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't realize I hurt your feelings." Steven said.

"What? You didn't hurt my feelings, I was just surprised." Cynthia lied.

"So you don't have any feelings for me…" He murmured.

"What?"

He looked up and saw Cynthia staring at him in confusion. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just happy that we met in Mt. Coronet. I don't know how my life would be right now without you." Steven then hugged her before suddenly both falling back onto the couch. Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise as Steven accidently kissed. After a few moments, they broke apart staring into each other.

"Um, I guess I should prepare for bed." Steven mumbled. He climbed off of her and hesitatingly walked upstairs. Cynthia sat up and gently touched her lips.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 3! Also, for those of you who were confused when Cynthia and Steven talked, Steven was pissed at himself for hurting Cynthia's feelings not looking after Shirona. Anyway, please review to tell me what you think! ;)**


End file.
